Twigbranch/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Twigkit |apprentice=Twigpaw |warrior=Twigbranch |mother=Pebbleshine |father=Hawkwing |adopted mother=Lilyheart |sister=Violetshine |adopted brother=Larksong |adopted sisters=Leafshade, Honeyfur |mentors=Ivypool, Sandynose, Sparkpelt |app=Flywhisker |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Twigbranch is a gray she-cat with green eyes. Twigbranch is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. As abandoned kits, she and her sister, Violetshine, were taken to the Clans after being found by Alderheart and Needletail, who suspected that they could be what clears the sky. Twigkit and Violetkit were separated with Twigkit staying in ThunderClan while Violetkit went to ShadowClan. While Lilyheart raised her with love, Twigkit yearned to find her own kin. After becoming an apprentice, Twigpaw left ThunderClan on a journey to find her family, discovering SkyClan and her father, Hawkwing. She led them to the lake and joined SkyClan with Violetpaw; however, Twigpaw discovered that her heart still laid with ThunderClan, and decided to return alongside Finleap. While Bramblestar allowed her return, he extended her apprenticeship. After finally becoming a warrior, Twigbranch led a patrol to rescue SkyClan when they left the lake. She was named as a codebreaker after Bramblestar's revival and forced to swear an oath of loyalty. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Twigkit and her sister, Violetkit, are discovered as newborns underneath a Thunderpath by Alderpaw and Needlepaw. With no trace of their mother, the kits are brought to the Clans, and thought to be part of a prophecy. At a Gathering, it is agreed that ThunderClan will take Twigkit and ShadowClan will take Violetkit, though Alderpaw and Needlepaw arrange for the sisters to meet secretly. :Twigkit is fostered and adopted by Lilyheart, while Alderpaw takes on a fatherly role. Twigpaw is apprenticed to Ivypool, and when patrols to find her mother prove unsuccessful, Twigpaw tries to find comfort in Violetpaw. Alderheart begins having visions about SkyClan, and tells Twigpaw that he may have seen her kin among them, and Twigpaw becomes determined to find them. Twigpaw rashly searches by herself, but eventually finds SkyClan. She meets Hawkwing, her father and the SkyClan deputy, and leads them back to ThunderClan. :Twigpaw decides that she wants to be a SkyClan apprentice, and is given Sandynose as her mentor. She becomes close friends with Finpaw, but decides to return to ThunderClan. Finpaw decides to follow her and Bramblestar reluctantly allows this. After being mentored by Sparkpelt, Twigpaw earns her warrior name, Twigbranch, and becomes a mentor to Flypaw. While Finleap hopes they will start a family, Twigbranch doesn't feel ready and the two argue. Meanwhile, she leads a patrol to bring SkyClan home after they decide to leave the lake, and meets her mother, Pebbleshine, when Tree summons her ghost. Soon after, Twigbranch and Finleap reconcile their relationship. The Broken Code :Twigbranch is revealed to be a codebreaker by Bramblestar, though Twigbranch is unsure of what code she broke. She attends the secret meeting between the Clans and learns that her leader is an impostor, and voices support to take action against him. She later takes an oath of loyalty to ThunderClan, alongside Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She and Finleap are punished by the impostor when they forget to thank StarClan for their prey and are forced to dig up a stubborn thorn bush. Detailed description :'Twigbranch''' is a gray she-cat with green eyes. She has short, fluffy, glossy fur, and her ear-tip is sliced. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages